cheer me up
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Kau sedang menyemangatiku, Bocah Serigala?"


**cheer me up**

**Ace of Diamond / **ダイヤのA_belong's to_** Terajima Yuuji**

**Aiko Blue **_present__'__s _**"****Cheer Me Up****"**

* * *

Lebih dari separuh hidupnya, Eijun justru lebih sering dipanggil Bakamura ketimbang nama aslinya sendiri, Sawamura. Nyaris setiap orang yang mengenalnya seolah punya kekompakan otomatis untuk menambahkan kata bodoh, idiot, atau bahkan tolol di dalam namanya tanpa merasa bersalah.

_Aku tidak bodoh_, Eijun mati-matian selalu menekankan kalimat itu baik kepada semua orang, maupun ke dalam dirinya sendiri. Ia tidaklah bodoh, ia hanya berpikir kelewat sederhana hingga lambat menyadari segala hal yang rumit. Dan ketika Eijun mencoba memikirkan suatu hal secara serius dan mendalam, semua orang justru salah paham, dan menganggapnya sedang marah karen ia diam saja. Bahkan tak ada yang berani mendekat, juga menggoda dan mengusiknya seperti biasa. Lihat, salah Eijun di sebelah mana?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Eijun terlonjak kecil, lantas membuang napas kasar dan memegangi dadanya. "Astaga! Kau jangan tiba-tiba muncul begitu, kau membuatku kaget!" Ia berderu protes, tapi seorang remaja laki-laki yang dijadikan sasaran protes hanya balas memandangnya dengan ekspresi tenang, kelewat datar.

"Aku sudah di sini sejak tadi." Okumura Koushuu menjawab kalem, suaranya datang dalam bentuk nada rendah namun terdengar jelas.

Mendengus dengan keras, biji mata emas itu bergulir memandangi adik kelasnya yang duduk berjarak dua jengkal darinya. Kedua lengan bertumpu santai pada masing-masing lututnya, satu botol minuman isotonik ada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya, sisa setengah.

"Tadi kau menanyakan apa, Bocah Serigala?" Akhirnya, Eijun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Dalam beberapa detik setelahnya, Koushuu tak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Hanya balas memandang Eijun dengan ekspresi tak tertebak. Semua orang selalu berekspresi lebih banyak saat berhadapan dengannya, beberapa bahkan bicara dengan nada suara yang berbeda, campuran jengkel dan gemas. Tapi Okumura Koushuu bisa sangat-sangat tenang, seolah ia punya banyak sekali waktu dan kesabaran untuk menghadapi Eijun.

"Aku hanya bertanya, apa yang sedang _senpai_ pikirkan?"

"Apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Sejak tadi kau tidak banyak bicara, kau duduk memisahkan diri dari yang lain, dan ekspresimu sangat tenang. Jadi menurutku, _senpai_ pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Koushuu menyampaikan konklusinya, matanya tak lepas dari sepasang netra emas Eijun. "Ada yang membebanimu?"

Eijun terenyak, diam selama beberapa waktu dan hanya memandangi raut wajah tirus Koushuu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Kemudian sang _pitcher_ mendenguskan tawa samar sambil menggeleng kecil. "Di antara semua orang, Okumura Koushu, kenapa harus kau yang menanyakan keadaanku?"

Koushuu menjawab pertanyaannya sedang mengangkat bahu samar. Sementara Eijun mengambil napas, kemudian melakukan gerak ringan untuk menyugar rambutnya ke belakang sebelum berkedik, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan. "Aku ingin membawa tim ini memenangkan _Koushien_." Kata Eijun, suaranya datang dalam nada lebih rendah namun penuh keseriusan, juga ambisi tak terbantahkan. Telapak tangannya mengepal kuat selagi matanya berkilat tajam. "Akan ku lakukan semua yang ku mampu, akan ku tahan selama yang ku bisa, akan ku serahkan semua yang aku punya untuk membawa tim ini ke _koushien_. Untuk membawa _senpai_ku menggapai hasil yang manis di tahun terakhirnya."

"Aku sama sekali tidak meragukan ambisimu. Hanya saja, aku paham satu hal, bahwa kau ini bukanlah orang yang cocok memikirkan sesuatu dengan terlalu serius."

"Karena aku justru akan mengacaukan segalanya?"

Koushuu diam selama tiga detik, kemudian memberi anggukan kecil. "Ya." Ia memberi persetujuan. "Kau lebih cocok jika bermain sambil menikmatinya dengan caramu."

Eijun tak sedikitpun menyanggah. Ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa jika otaknya dipakai terlalu keras untuk berpikir, tubuhnya justru tidak akan bekerja maksimal dalam bermain. Hanya saja, terkadang... pemikiran-pemikiran itu datang tanpa bisa ia cegah. Melihat anak kelas tiga berlatih begitu keras demi satu mimpi yang sama, membuatnya mau tak mau merasakan setumpuk tanggung jawab dan beban tersendiri. Ia harus bermain bagus jika ingin membantu mereka mewujudkan mimpi itu. Itulah satu-satunya cara untuk berterima kasih dan membalas kebaikan para seniornya yang selama ini telah membantunya berkembang begitu banyak.

"_Baseball_ itu permainan tim, kau ingat?"

Retina Eijun melebar seketika mendengarnya. _Baseball_ _adalah permainan tim._ Kalimat itu menamparnya begitu keras hingga membuat napasnya terhenti. _Baseball_ adalah tim, sembilan orang untuk setiap kelompok. Bukan hanya soal _pitcher_ saja. Rasanya sudah berkali-kali Eijun diingatkan akan hal itu, namun berkali-kali juga ia melupakannya.

"Kau tidak boleh menanggung semua beban sendirian di pundakmu." Lanjut Koushuu, matanya sama sekai tak berpaling dari mata Eijun, seolah berusaha menanamkan kalimat itu lekat-lekat ke dalam setiap molekul atom dalam tubuhnya. "Kau tidak sendirian, Sawamura-_senpai_."

Satu detik, Eijun berkedip. Dua detik, ia terpaku di tempat. Tiga detik, ia menunduk. Detik keempat ia mendengus kecil, seraya tersenyum tipis. "Kau sedang menyemangatiku, Bocah Serigala?"

"Aku sekarang sudah resmi menjadi anggota tim reguler." Koushuu mengingatkan. "Sudah tugasku melakukan apapun yang ku bisa demi rekan satu timku."

Eijun tertegun. Lama. Memandangi raut wajah tenang Okumura Koushuu sambil mencoba mengumpulkan keping-keping pemikirannya yang berhamburan tak tentu arah. Benarkah anak yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini jauh lebih muda dibanding dirinya? Mengapa Eijun mendapati Okumura Koushuu bersikap jauh lebih dewasa?

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua orang justru menghindar saat kau berubah jadi lebih pendiam begini."

"Mereka ingin aku berpikir."

"Menurutku itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Kau tidak cocok berpikir."

"Hey!" Eijun sontak menyahut jengkel. "Sopanlah sedikit, Okumura. Aku ini _senpai_mu!"

"Intinya," Kata Koushuu, sama sekali tak terpengaruh akan peringatan Eijun sebelumnya. "tolong jangan terlalu banyak berpikir selama pertandingan. Jangan sampai lupa, kalau _baseball_ itu sangat menyenangkan, _Senpai_. Dan satu-satunya cara menikmati _baseball_ adalah dengan bermain sepenuh hati, bukan memikirkannya hingga membebanimu."

"Kau benar," Sahut Eijun lugas. "Karena terlau banyak berpikir aku sampai lupa betapa menyenangkannya _baseball_ itu sendiri."

"Melihatlah ke arah _dougout_ jika kau mulai merasa kacau di atas _mound_. Kau punya sebelas rekan tim, manager, juga pelatih yang tak pernah lepas mendukungmu dari sana."

"Aku akan ingat-ingat itu."

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut, atau bangun terlalu awal. Cobalah untuk rileks sebelum tidur, kau bisa mendengarkan musik sebelumnya, atau mandi air hangat, maupun meminta seseorang memijatmu. Itu bagus untuk membuatmu tetap rileks."

Mata Eijun menyipit defensif ."Apa kau ini psikolog atau semacamnya?"

"Panggil aku kapanpun kau butuh sesuatu. Biar bagaimanapun aku ini _catcher_, sudah tugasku untuk melayani _pitcher_."

Eijun mengernyitkan alis. "Apa kau salah makan? Kenapa hari ini kau baik sekali padaku?"

Koushuu mencoba menahan agar tidak memutar bola matanya. "Aku mungkin tak sehebat _catcher-catcher_ lain di tim ini, tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membantumu."

Kali ini Eijun mengulas senyum ringkas. "Kau tidak perlu merendah, Okumura. Sagat tidak cocok denganmu."

"Tapi itu memang kenyataannya." Sergah Koushuu. "Aku dapat nomor 20, nomor terakhir di tim ini, yang artinya kemampuanku masih berada jauh di bawah yang lain."

Kamudian Eijun terkekeh lucu. Sebuah tawa yang baru muncul dengan lega setelah beberapa waktu dadanya sesak karena terlalu banyak menahan diri dan mencoba berpikir keras. "_Well_, beberapa pahlawan memulai debut mereka dengan nomor itu." Kelakarnya ceria. "Salah satunya aku!" Eijun menunjuk ke dadanya dengan ibu jari, tersenyum lebar sekali hingga matanya menypit kecil. "Sawamura Eijun! Aku pernah memakai nomor yang sama dengan yang sekarang menempel di punggungmu, Okumura!"

Sang _kouhai_ tetap memandangnya dengan tenang, lama terdiam sebelum kemudian kepalanya mengangguk dan bergumam. "Sepertinya kau sudah baik-baik saja."

Penuturan itu membuat Eijun mengerjab dan berpikir, _baik-baik saja?_ Apa sejak awal ini rencana Okumura? Untuk membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik? Menggeleng cepat-cepat, Eijun memutuskan untuk fokus menatap raut wajah datar si pemuda _stoic_.

"Okumura, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu." Kata Eijun, membuang napas kecil. "Di hari-hari biasa, kau jarang sekali mengajakku bicara. Kau seolah mengabaikanku, dan sama sekali tidak peduli." Katanya dengan jujur, karena memang biasanya seorang Okumura Koushuu cenderung mengabaikannya, perhatian paling maksimal yang ia berikan hanyalah diam-diam menatapnya dari jauh tanpa banyak mengatakan apa-apa. "Tapi saat aku seperti ini..." Eijun mengambil jeda, merasakan angin menerpa permukaan keningnya yang terbuka. "Kau justru satu-satunya orang yang berani mendekatiku dan mengajakku bicara." Ia mendengus kecil, terenyum dengan heran. "Tidak satupun senior, maupun teman seangkatanku yang mengajakku bicara. Bahkan Harucchi atau Kuramochi-_senpai_ juga tidak. Jadi, mendapati seorang adik kelas yang berinisiatif mendekatiku... jujur saja sedikit memalukan."

Koushuu tak langsung menjawab, sebaliknya ia justru mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain seolah enggan menatap Eijun. Dan Eijun tak memaksa, ataupun bersikeras. Bagaimanapun, ia dan Okumura Koushuu punya sejarah yang cukup rumit di awal pertemuan mereka. Mereka pernah terlibat fase dimana hanya saling melempar tatapan membunuh tiap kali berpapasan, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar mengakui kehebatan satu sama lain. Dan terkadang, rasanya jauh lebih nyaman untuk berbicara dengan Koushuu dibanding orang lain dalam tim.

Eijun belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang membuat adik kelasnya itu bersikap demikian, namun di antara semua orang, selalu Koushuu yang berada di garis terdekat dengan temboknya tiap kali ia merasa terpuruk. Mungkin dulu ada Chris-_senpai_ yang mampu menyulut semangatnya dengan cepat. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, Eijun punya tekad kuat untuk membuat bangga sang guru, dan itu membuatnya tanpa sadar menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan sisi terlemahnya dan memilih untuk berpura-pura kuat atau baik-baik saja.

Haruichi dan Kuramochi sendiri lebih sering mengambil langkah mundur darinya, dan memilih untuk berdiskusi sebagai pasangan _Leadoft_ dan _Shortstop_ ketimbang mengajaknya bicara. Dan Miyuki Kazuya, yang notabenenya adalah pasangan batterynya sendiri punya terlalu banyak kesibukan sebagai seorang kapten tim, hingga tak mungkin meluangkan waktu secara khusus untuk mengadakan sesi konsultasi denganya. Hanya seorang Okumura Koushuu yang dengan tenang melagkah menujunya, mengambil tempat di sampingnya, dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Karena di hari-hari biasa, kau begitu dekat dengan semua orang." Jawaban itu sedikit terlambat, namun Eijun mampu menangkap dengan jelas suaranya. Membuat kepalanya menoleh, dan kembali memasang perhatian kepada Koushuu. "Semua orang selalu mengelilingimu, _senpai_. Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan, tidak ada celah untuk ku masuki."

Lagi, Eijun tertegun memandangnya. Tapi Koushuu justru tersenyum. Bibirnya melengkung kecil dalam sebuah kurva lugu yang cukup membuat Eijun melongo di tempat. Ia tak pernah melihat si Bocah Serigala tersenyum seperti itu. Wajahnya berubah semanis malaikat hanya dengan senyum sekecil itu? Bagaimana bisa?

"Kadang, aku pikir aku lebih suka melihatmu yang seperti ini. Pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Karena hanya dengan begitu..." Ia menatap lurus-lurus ke sepasang mata Eijun penuh kesungguhan dan emosi yang kuat. "Aku bisa mengambil langkah untuk lebih dekat denganmu."

Eijun merasakan napasnya terhenti. _Lebih dekat denganmu_, kalimat itu pernah ia dapatkan dari Wakana. Dan berkat Kuramochi Youichi yang menggeledah ponselnya, ia jadi mendapat tamparan kuat dan amukan berisik Kuramochi yang memelinting lengannya seraya berkata, _Bakamura! Mau sampai setolol apa kau sebenarnya, hah?! Jika seseorang berani mengatakan ini, artinya dia menyukaimu!_

Jadi mungkinkah Okumura Koushuu... Eijun menggeleng cepat-cepat, melihat ke arah Koushuu yang kini menunduk tak menatapnya, rona tipis di kedua pipinya terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Mau tak mau, Eijun mengakui kalau Koushuu lumayan imut-imut dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Okumura,"

Koushuu menoleh, manik birunya berkilauan di bawah cahaya matahari. Eijun memberinya senyum kecil, kemudian berkata. "Bisa tolong selonjorkan kakimu?"

Alis Koushuu berkerut dalam, "Huh? Kenapa?" Ia bertanya bingung, namun tetap menjalankan permintaan Eijun. Menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya ke depan. Dan Eijun membuang napas panjang sebelum kemudian mulai berbaring dengan kepala dibiarkan bertumpu di paha sang adik kelas.

"Sa.. Sawamura-_senpai_..! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sontak Koushuu tergagap menanggapi tingkahnya, tapi Eijun hanya tersenyum ringkas. Menatap lurus ke matanya. "Kau sendiri yang bilang mau melakukan apapun untuk membantuku, kan?" Kemudian ia memejamkan mata dengan damai. "Tolong begini sebentar saja. Rasanya nyaman berada di dekatmu, Koushuu."

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

a/n: Kenapa cuma Koushuu yang berani deketin Eijun saat kritis gini :'( Well, anime act 2 tayang bentar lagi! 2 APRIL, GAES! Nggak sabar akuuuuu

* * *

_**Omake**_

"Demi Tuhan, Miyuki! Itu sudah pemukul kelima yang kau patahkan!" Youichi berseru gemas, hilang kesabaran. "Kalau kau cemburu, hampiri saja mereka dan tembak si Bakamura!"

Kazuya memberinya tatapan membunuh. Tapi Youichi justru menyeringai lebar. "Oke, lupakan saja. Sia-sia kau menghampiri mereka. Kau sudah kalah telak."

"Apa katamu?!"

Youichi terkekeh geli, memegangi sebelah bahu Kazuya. "Kau kalah, Miyuki Kazuya. _Catcher_ terhebat di taraf SMA se-Tokyo kalah oleh seorang bocah yang baru lulus SMP karena terlalu pegecut untuk mengakui perasaannya sendiri."

Kazuya membeku tak begreming.

"Kau cinta mati pada Sawamura Eijun sejak pertama bertemu. Tapi bahkan sampai sekarang, kau tidak berani mengatakannya. Pesan moralnya, Miyuki, setulus-tulusnya kau memendam cinta kepada seseorang, kau tetap akan kalah dengan mereka yang berani mengungkapkan."


End file.
